Doge vs Evil Doge (Season 1 Finale)
Doge vs Evil Doge is the finale in the first season of Doge and Friends. Plot Doge and friends are watching TV on the couch and then say that they should all sleep. They agree and the friends go the bed downstairs. Cate went to her fluffy cat bed and Doge went to the pull out couch. They then went to sleep. Doge then woke up with evil doge in front of him! Doge ran to the kitchen to get a knife. Evil Doge got a knife too. Fight Evil Doge versus Doge * Evil Doge deals a Deep Gash on Right Thigh to Doge for 8.0. * Doge deals a Severed Finger on Right Hand to Evil Doge for 8.5. * Evil Doge deals a Miss to Doge for 0.0. * Doge deals a Deep Gash on Left Bicep to Evil Doge for 8.0. * Evil Doge deals a Shallow Cut on Left Hip to Doge for 3.5. * Doge deals a Stabbed in Back to Evil Doge for 9.0. * Evil Doge deals a Shallow Cut on Forehead to Doge for 4.5. * Doge deals a Block to Evil Doge for 0.0. * Evil Doge deals a Miss to Doge for 0.0. * Doge deals a Deep Gash on Left Bicep to Evil Doge for 8.0. * Evil Doge deals a Shallow Cut on Right Bicep to Doge for 3.5. * Doge deals a Shallow Cut on Left Forearm to Evil Doge for 3.5. * Evil Doge deals a Deep Gash on Right Thigh to Doge for 8.0. * Doge deals a Deep Gash on Right Bicep to Evil Doge for 8.0. * Evil Doge has died! Doge's damage: 27.5 After Doge went to heal and Evil Doge woke up. He played dead. Evil Doge waited a bit and then attacked Doge again. Doge uses an airhorn to get his friends. Evil Doge then turns into Evil Doge the Undying. Now it really begins. But he summoned Troll Face, Spooky Doge, Malleo, Chara, Weegee, Nightmare Fredbear, Springtrap, Dr. Eggman, Matal Sanic, Flower, Golf Ball, Evil Leafy, Match, Evil Bubble, Evil Fiery, Golden Freddy,Nightmare Chica and Balloon Boy. The REAL Fight! Doge was very scared but Papyrus Summons: Marshall, Skye, Chase, Zuma, Everest, Rocky, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Fiery, Leafy, Tennis Ball, Mettaton, Rocky (BFDI) Pen, Blocky, Eraser, Freddy Fazbear, Sanic, Shedew,Plank(ed,edd and edd),King Julian, Sunflower,Gill Grunt Series 1 and Peashooter. Turn 1 * Doge turns into Diamond Doge. * Spring Doge gives his friends Doritos! (Everyone gets x2 power next round) * Grumpy Cat uses a NO Shield. (Absorbs TONS of Damage) * MLG Spiderman uses Bash (2 damage to Doge the Undying) * Cate turns into Chaos Cate. * Papyrus uses Bone Shield. (Next 5 Ranged Attacks Do Half Damage and Next 5 Physical Attacks do 1/4 Damage) * Marshall uses Water Cannon. (99999999 Damage to Evil Fiery) * (Evil Fiery Gets Put Out) * Skye uses Blow! (2 damage to all foes) * Chase uses Jump! (3 Damage to Evil Doge the undying) * Everest uses Snowboard(45 damages to Balloon Boy) * Freddy Fazbear Turns into MLG Dank Freddy Fakbear * Sans uses Hadouken (999999999999999999 damage to Chara) * (Chara faints) * Undyne uses Lighting Water Storm (67 damages to all enemies) * Alphys makes a item. But what is it? It's a hidden power. I will give all friends a MLG Dank Turn * Frisk uses Punch(4 damages to Evil Doge the undying) * King Julian, Blocky, and Doge get annyoing so they used special attack. * Doge and his friends uses Hadouken MLG Time attack. (99999999999999999999999999999999999 damage to Evil Doge the Undying) * Evil Doge the Undying says "You think that will defeat us? You have not seen my full power". * Evil Doge the Undying Uses Dark Laser! (99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 damage to 2 random friends. They are King Julian and Blocky. They both faint). * Balloon Boy turns into Balloon Boi. * Diamond Doge says "Hey! We didn't get to finish!" * Evil Doge the Undying lets them finish because while he is mean he is fair. * Peashooter turns into Repeater. * Turn 2 * Diamond Doge uses MLG Gem Clash! (300 damage to Nightmare Fredbear) * N. Fredbear faints! * Alphys gives Diamond Doge another MLG Power so he gets two turns! * Diamond Doge uses Mega Pic Swing!!! (25 Damage x14 times!) (350 damage to Balloon Boi) * Balloon Boi faints. * Peashooter uses Pickle Meme Attack(8676767676776677679 damages to Weegee) * Skye uses Blow(87 damages to Evil ldoge the undying After REAL Fight Everything was Normal finally! But there was a Princess Peppa Pig here and want to fight. The MLG Peppa Pig Lord FIGHT MLG Peppa Pig Summons The 4 Dank MLG Frogs Ev Ending Everyone on the show (yes, even villains.) said to everyone thanks for everyone for watching Doge & Friends. Doge then said see you in Season 2! Everyone waved while the screen got darker. The season just ended. Category:Doge and Friends Category:Episodes